


Invention's Mother

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's been winning too often for Jaejoong's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invention's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'necessity' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dbsk_flashfic**](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/), and for [](http://peppery.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://peppery.livejournal.com/)**peppery**.

"And, oh, that's another point for me!" Changmin says. The way he licks his finger before he marks a line on an imaginary score card is smug, obnoxious and really not not not hot at all. Jaejoong tells himself this three or four times so he'll really start to believe it.

Changmin's grin widens as he says, "Is that so?" Jaejoong realises he said at least a part of that aloud and kind of wants to disappear through the floor. Clearly, this calls for drastic measures, because the baby's growing up and he keeps _winning_. It must be fixed.

It takes him three weeks to come up with the perfect plan (also, the assistance of Yoochun and Junsu, and a little luck in the shape of Yunho's obliviousness). The effort's completely worth it for the look on Changmin's face as Jaejoong marks up a point - or three - of his own.


End file.
